


Sail The Memory [Whisper Me Secrets]

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Shadow Hunter & Hawkeye AU or First Wave gets new life [4]
Category: First Wave, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Past, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: Another part for my installment... A little bit of bread crumbs...





	1. Sail...

_**This is how I show my love** _

_**I made it in my mind because** _

_**I blame it on my ADD baby** _

_**This is how an angel cries** _

_**Blame it on my own sick pride** _

_**Blame it on my ADD baby** _

_**Blame it on my AD** _

 

 

It didn't happen overnight. Some would estimate moments happening over at least a year. For minor things it's nothing to take notice.

It wasn't anything small this time.

Cade had been well trained and just as educated in things like socializing. It didn't mean he would just hang around everyone at the bar and be the attention of the crowd. Nope.

Foster was one of those that were aware but stayed pretty closed off only using his knowledge when needed. And he needed it rarely.

See, if someone is vaporizing their vibes off as if they were smoke from a cigarette left at the ashtray on the table at the very back of a random bar, they are either doing it for a reason or were somewhere along the lines of an assassin. Cade has always been that one.

Before SHIELD he was nothing. Just a kid on the streets fighting and suffering. However he wasn't who he has become now.

He once was some genetically halfway failed experiment in the name of supposedly non-existent science lab slash factory. And he was assumed happened to escape along some random group of others like him at the very age of five and happened to masterfully and clearly luckily wander through winter clad Wyoming all the way to Seattle and upon stumbling some guard station moved all the way down the map to disappear in Texas for couple years before popping up at Chicago, Illinois before settling down.

None of the people he was avoiding ever noticed him so it was counted as a victory itself and somehow a ten year old Cade begun his first career of survival.

For about eight years straight the young man had become pretty adept in clearing out people's pockets and apartments and houses and all kinds of safes and whatnots.

He'd even became skillfull at sneaking around ATMs and cashiers. His first luck though had been a very nomad vending machine and gas pump somewhere in Alberta. He somehow had mastered rather incognito way of crossing borders unnoticed and took it in as a pride.

Little he ever strayed to reminisce over his ways of travel and pocket money hunts. For the boy with small hands he felt remotely happy to have enough cash to survive. However it was a weird choice to go all the way from south to the cold west. If he knew answer to that it was most likely buried under the thick layer of brainwashing training he got to live through his first five years of life.

So instead of trying to figure himself out and his decisions KIncaid Lawrence ''Cade'' Foster just moved on. Whatever he came to decide he never judged or thought over. It was done and that was all about it.

 

_**Maybe I should cry for help** _

_**Maybe I should kill myself (myself)** _

_**Blame it on my ADD baby** _

_**Maybe I'm a different breed** _

_**Maybe I'm not listening** _

_**So blame it on my ADD baby** _

 

He was fantastic thief and all. That much he gave himself a credit about. Something one wouldn't sing about much. He did.

Unlike fellow teens and whatnots Foster honed his skills for years and years and slowly the memory of his first years of life became like vague morning fog trail slowly giving up to let the light win. It was there but never really. However it was dreams that slowly made the guy turn into an insomniac. Parts of distraught subconsciousness lurked and twisted itself and warped everything into ball of unsavory nightmares that haunted long and hard.

Cade never complained. He simply found a new way to cope. For his barely legal, or more precise- close to legal- age he had gotten a large history of drug use and alcoholism. How he managed all that was and still was a surprise to his later mind.

It wasn't actually that hard when one came to ponder over that. Nighttime became time for hunts and sneaky businesses but daytime was haze filled rest time. That easy and equally that complicated. And withing few years he had gone from skilled asset to super-thief of century and darkest corners of Chicago streets secretly admired the legend they only knew by name Shadowhunter . Mostly because to them he was exactly as the name suggests- a shadow and a hunter. A man that hid in shadows and hunted his past.

He couldn't done better job at selling his services. No advertisement company would've given a better description for such a shady character like Foster was. And barely towards legal age he made a streets legend. Until one day he mysteriously disappeared from townfolk eyes. It seemed as if he just fell through some hole and died. Nobody ever knew what happened and all the street life of dark simply saluted and mourned in silence.

They never saw a shadow sitting elsewhere on top of a tower so high you barely could see the ground. A tower that was known as a place to just sit and think. So they never saw that there was a silhouette illuminated by the huge body a moon smoking a cigarette at the very top of a tower in a city that went through a civil rights war and won. Nobody never suspected the war was important for a very special group of people, people that had become victims to their own rights.

They never hurt anyone and if they did there always was a darn good reason. Like it once used to be. His own morals never shifted even they looked shady from the eye of those who tried to kill the group of special people. And he's been away too long to just forget from where he came and why he decided to go.

Some days was never meant to be easy and some days just happened just a tad more brighter. That was a new normal. Something he held onto when the people with white scrubs and large needles grabbed his arms and held his body while he trashed with all the might he could muster. His world changed that day but why and how was one thing that possibly won't ever hold an answer. There was still a line that needed to be crossed.

 

_**Sail with me into the dark (sail)** _

_**Sail with me into the dark** _ _**(sail)** _

_**S** _ _**ail with me into the...** _


	2. Whisper...

_**Vision just as clear with my eyes closed** _

_**For a language only you and I know, I know** _

_**Don't know where we're heading but we're so close, so close** _

_**Dancing on the edge of something beautiful** _

 

 

Clint never expected to know the truth. He just didn't dare to ask for those answers. At least not at the time and later it kinda got lame. Yes, Foster was that strange guy with rather deadly force and skillset exceeding any other SHIELD operative and even if nobody could diagnose it Clint held no doubt some level of supernatural hid behind that weathered face of innocent mischief.

Yet who he was to keep that out in the wild. Not one to poke and prod about closed doors unless it wasn't Coulson's office of Fury's desk drawers Clint was content with what he got. Besides he held no level of clearance to demand knowledge. So he didn't. Not outright anyway.

It first happened almost year into their workmanship together. Just slipping along a usual routine of stalking HQ air vents and all the variety of nooks and crannies Hawkeye usually pondered about happened to lead the guy into a secret compartment filled with random small medical looking vials and a roll of old cutout from a newspaper. Sure one trained to spy and not only kill naturally had a nosy bone in them. What the assassin by training wasn't expecting was a whole page worth of mysterious jargon that obviously had to do with a man from around five years earlier and looked suspiciously like his buddy.

Well, he could never put any blame for simple curiousity that legends told killed some cat. As if he ever cared for such sentiments. However Clint knew there was something he could poke about. Medical stuff was not his forte but over the years of various career patches and needs to be done he had a general understanding of certain fields he just had to cover. Line of job always required levels of education and simple field medical was not something to wipe under the rug.

Barton just knew he's seen the vials before and the labels spelled something familiar to some memory buried deeper than Fury's secrets that were covered with more secrets. Yet he memorized it all and just crawled away in the darkness, invisible and shadowed.

Nights was time of the day he felt pretty comfortable for jobs from afar. And he'd noticed Cade was blended in so well half the time nobody even knew he was close. Of course assassination came pretty easy to both of them but spying somehow always was something Natasha had been excellent at. But what Cade was just as splendid at was retrieval, sneaking and generally just getting things without a need for extra confrontation. And SHIELD kinda loved him for that.

Unless they had to see the dark side. The truly dark one.

 

_**Trembling so hard, let it ricochet** _

_**Trying to keep composure while the ground shakes, earthquake** _

_**Hanging onto every word that you say, you say** _

_**Rushing on the edge of something beautiful** _

 

Clint rarely let his dark side out but it was there for infiltration and spying and generally showing the marks who the truly bad one was. It was one thing Natasha also kept for occasions. But Cade was different. He just was the bad guy. Working for many things and mostly the darkest and for the weirdest moment in his life Clint realized everyone feared the man with invisible demons, even Coulson, even Director Fury himself. Even Natasha never risked to stay long in one room with Foster. And that there was what spoke volumes of how dangerous he seemed to people around.

Well, except Clint Barton the Incredible Hawkeye and marksman of his time. For some specifically weird reason the archer only felt deep curiousity and some sort of longing towards the darker man of soul. And that was possibly a thing that made Nat to laugh about him whenever they had a moment. Yes they still worked together and since his generous act of preserving her life they just clicked together as their collective job made them close as siblings and now Clint felt he sorta wanted to extend his family for a bit. And why not if the guy never aimed any bullets at him and even had been seen with a smirk on his lips. Not that he ever looked anywhere near overcheered blabberball that Thor was or that annoyingly sarcastic joke machine Tony kept being. Maybe some people was never supposed to be judged like books from their cover, however the few Clint knew outside his tiny circle were exactly that.

So when times happened Clint actually got to see that underneath the constant mask of dark soul and danger Cade was a decent guy with sparky sense of humor and sarcasm matching Natasha and somewhat lame understanding of popculture references. Which wasn't as bad as everyone expected.

But quest wasn't done yet. He used his intricate skills of spy and waited patiently for the man to unveil his secrets. He never found any more of the clues in vents and simply digging through the other man's bags wasn't a fair game at this point no matter how curious Clint was. He simply kept to his knowledge and waited out.

It happened two years into Foster's time in SHIELD.

One mission that somebody dared to shoot to hell by not checking another layer of data led to both men being trapped and caught. They fought of course and they got injured but eventually using some pretty intricate way of appearing invisible next to him Cade had pulled of one impossible stunt. If only Clint had any decent way of even comprehending what exactly he'd seen going on. Because how a person that was standing next to you suddenly be at least in two more places let alone appearing as shadows in the corners was extremely beyond Barton's brain capacity especially while sporting a hole in his side and almost torn off arm.

 

_**Set it off, scream it out ...** _

 

Next time happened after they had gotten sent to Russia almost another year later.

Some psychopath scientist had gone whacko with some stolen SHIELD equipment and was basically manufacturing even more weapons by birthing those with what he'd slipped out of HYDRA base. And from the looks it could never end well for any side.

And there Clint while stayed outside watching perimeter became a witness something truly supernatural. Guy he once before had seen doing something did something again. And from the looks of it that might've been impressive for certain people.

And that was way before supernatural became his daily life. Before Norse Gods and aliens in New York. Before he found his destiny chosen for him.

And all Cade had done was whispered to a shadow....

_**I see you talking** _

_**But I'm hearing nothing** _

_**You got me out here in the dark** _

_**Tip of your tongue don't know why you still holding back...** _

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing today....  
> Kinda needed this to go on.  
> Promise my other WIP will get back on the roll for the sake of my plot bunny army constantly poking at me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, even more for a kudo, and if there happen to be a comment I will just feel more happy. 
> 
> I know this is very unusual however I'd appreciate some love. Especially those who has seen the First Wave in early 2000's and appreciated sci-fi genre. Also kudos if anyone would notice another hint towards that time sci-fi tv shows. There is one hard hint and might come more as I go forward because I just really wanted to write First Wave since this one was the one that opened my brain to a whole new world of imagination and discovery of fanfiction before I ever knew what that is. Also this show showed myself at age close to ten that my mind was truly a wonder to appreciate (and I still remember that one night I found out how much power my imagination holds if supported).  
> So basically this is my tribute to a tv show that brought me to a new world I only dared to get close to about a decade later when I actually had the name of it. And somewhere along the lines I truly believed my soul carries more knowledge than I ever realized...


End file.
